The Dark Side Of The Moon
by Bratty
Summary: How hard are you willing to fight when the one you love is in the claws of your worst enemy? YohxAnnaxHao. [HIATUS]
1. Prologue

The Dark Side Of The Moon  
  
By: Bratty  
Beta-ed by: Cali-chan  
  
+++  
  
Prologue: Points of View  
  
+++  
  
He was out there.  
  
For a whole week, He had been out there. Watching, hearing, *feeling* everything that happened there.  
  
But never, ever, letting himself be seen.  
  
And even if he knew that - for now- there was no danger, he couldn't be calm. How could he, knowing that the enemy with his face was out there, just *watching* them?  
  
He was the only one who knew, of course, since they shared a bond that had been there since their birth and just wouldn't - couldn't - break until the death of one of them. And the same bond was what kept him wary about the whole situation, because he just couldn't understand just what was his brother looking for.  
  
A light tap on his shoulder made him turn around quickly to find himself before the calm eyes of Anna. And even when he tried, he couldn't relax. Not when he knew she was around, making herself vulnerable to Him.  
  
Anna just raised an eyebrow at his behavior. "What are you doing?"  
  
Yoh blinked and only then he noticed that he was standing in the middle of the hallway, looking towards the window, in his bed-clothes. "Uh, I." Anna waited for an explanation, but hearing nothing coherent come out of his mouth, she decided to talk.  
  
"Yoh, you have been spacing out the whole week. You have been jumpy and irritable too, even if you try to hide it. Answer now, what's going on with you?" Clear and direct, that was his Anna. And he smiled inside, knowing that she was worried about him.  
  
But to let her know would be to endanger her, and that wasn't an option - Too much was already in danger as to place her directly into the lion's mouth. So he relaxed his shoulder, put a lazy smile on his face, and just dismissed the whole situation with a wave. "Hehe, sorry if I've been acting weird.I probably just need some more sleep. Sorry if I made you worry, Anna." He grinned apologetically.  
  
But this didn't fool her, and he knew it. And she stared at him, studying him and his words, for what felt like the longest time to him, until finally, she just passed him and went to her bedroom's door. "Then you should go to sleep now, don't you think? I don't want your lack of sleep to interrupt your trainings," she said evenly.  
  
"Yeah.go to sleep now. It's late," he said as he saw her silently go into her room, and only when he heard her door close, he let out a breath he didn't knew he was holding.  
  
With a sharp look on his face, showing the intelligence and strength he hid inside him, he walked to the window, and stared into the night, without making a effort to find him in the darkness. It was useless, and he knew it.  
  
"I know you're out there." He was listening, he knew it, as he felt his amusement at the situation in the air. "I know you can hear me. So I'm going to say this just once - Your enemy is me. No one else. So leave the others out of this." Yoh stood there, with a defiant look on his face, but was only answered with the sound of the leaves being swept away by the wind.  
  
And feeling nothing from Him, he slowly retired from the window, only hoping that he would accept his terms.  
  
But in darkness there was no hope. And sadly, he knew it.  
  
+++  
  
Hao smiled amusedly at his brother's words, knowing completely well what he meant by them. "don't harm them". That was only his way to say "Don't harm her."  
  
Because he wasn't intending to hurt any of the others around his brother... mere fools playing a game that they couldn't understand. Worthless.  
  
It was the Itako that he was interested in.  
  
The only person who had been able to draw blood from his flesh, proving worth of the power not anyone could handle. The only person in this world whom his brother would give his life for.  
  
At first, when he found out just who was the one who had defeated his guardians, Zenki and Goki, he was surprised to find out that it was a mere girl who had done it. But a deeper research showed that she was no "mere girl". She was the one destined to marry his brother. The one trained to become the first lady of the Shaman King. Anna Kyouyama, Itako.  
  
That knowledge by itself had been rather surprising. And it was even more so when he got the chance to see the girl in question by himself. And immediately he understood what made her the perfect wife for the future Shaman King and why she was the one Yoh would go to the other end of the world for.  
  
It was all in her aura. In her presence. I her scent. In her soul. She wasn't just anyone. She was like a rare rose that even if surrounded by thorns, just couldn't hide away its magnificent beauty.  
  
But like all roses, the thorns were useless, and even if they could draw blood, the rose could still be picked away.  
  
And regardless of his brother's words, that was what he planned to do.  
  
+++  
  
Anna leaned against the door of her room, feeling again the silence of the house. A silence that she hated.  
  
For a complete week, the house had been lifeless, lonely, and silent. And she hated it.  
  
She hated it because it brought back memories. Memories that she didn't hate, but she wasn't fond of, either. Because they were of the times when she was lonely and lifeless. Her life of training at the Asakura household.  
  
Sure, there were other disciples, but she wasn't like them. No. She couldn't be like them. Because she had been born to be different. Or so were Grandma Kino's favorite words.  
  
She had received a completely different training. A harder one, that was made to make her strong, both in mind and soul, because the one to be the wife of the Shaman King couldn't be weak.  
  
But since she moved out with Yoh, things changed in the house. The house was always filled with life, and no matter where you went, you knew you weren't alone.  
  
At first, she couldn't understand the new feeling - the change from her old life was strong. But soon enough, the new feeling came to be part of her life. A part that - like many other feelings she had found at her new house - she now couldn't live without.  
  
So, the feeling of loneliness and silence wasn't welcome. Not at all. But for the past week, no matter how much she tried, she couldn't make it go away.  
  
But what was wrong? It didn't take her long to notice: Yoh. Yoh was what was being strange. He hadn't changed physically, nor his aura. It was his behavior - more distracted, irritable, and wary. Like expecting to be attacked at any given moment.  
  
It wasn't that he was tired - she had lightened his trainings in hopes to clean away that darned feeling, but it didn't work. It could have even made the situation worse, since now he couldn't find anything to do in his free time besides staring at nothing.  
  
And in what could be called desperation to what was going on, she decided to try the last thing she thought would have any kind of results - the spiritual way.  
  
She had been trained to feel any kind of presence no matter what the situation was, but she had to concentrate specially hard to feel just a fraction of the presence. And that fraction of feeling she got, was enough to scare her.  
  
Yes. Scare her. A feeling she hadn't got in a long time. And it wasn't welcome either. Especially since few things could scare her in this world.  
  
But that power - it was unnatural. No one, no human, should be able to control such a power - yet, someone did. And that someone was out there.  
  
The time of its presence outside of the house was easy to estimate - a week. The same time things changed in the house. The same time Yoh had changed. And she couldn't blame him. If she were the only one able to feel that power, she too would be looking over her shoulder every two minutes.  
  
But how come Yoh was the only one who could feel it? That was what she couldn't understand. Sure, he was trained to feel presences just like her, but not even his power was strong enough to pass trough the barrier that the one out there had created to hide himself. But he could feel it, and not the mere fraction of power she had felt. No. He could feel all of it, if that was possible. And it was strong enough to scare him, and have him wary about the whole situation.  
  
But the situation was a difficult one. Expecting something unknown to happen, without being able to do anything about it. It was like being trapped.  
  
And as she slid into her futon, she could only hope that everything would turn out okay. Only hope.  
  
+++  
  
Bratty's rants: HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO MEEEEEE! Mwaha! Yes people, today is Bratty's birthday! And because of this special day, she wants to give you the prologue of the story she has been working on for the last months ^__^ Wanna give Bratty a present? Leave a review! She'll give you cake if you do. ^__^  
  
Anyway, 'bout this little story: This is my first Yoh/Anna/Hao, and the first "Dark Fic" I write, too. I'm usually a rabid Yoh/Anna fan, but hell, who doesn't like the Yoh/Anna/Hao triangle? Love is tested, faith and promises. ^__^U I'm so corny.  
  
This is just the prologue, too. many more chapters to come (how many, I don't know, really. I write whatever scene comes to my head, and so far, I haven't been able to find a way to link them. Sorta like a puzzle!.Yeah, I know: excuses, excuses. -_-U)  
  
And now, I'd like to thank a bunch of people who have been wonderful to me:  
  
Starting by my wonderful Beta-reader Cali-chan! who has given so many ideas for this fic to deserve the title of co-authoress ^.^ Without you, I couldn't have done half what I've got done already. Thank you ^___^ (BTW, I'm *really* sorry for the lame title. -_- it's the best one I can think of.)  
  
Rally-chan: My wonderful Imôtochan from Spain! *Hugglez Rally-chan* Get online soon! I finally found the mp3 of the Mexican version of "Trust You" ^.^  
  
Anna-chan: For being such a wonderful person ^___^ and writing such a lovely stories. Write more!  
  
Ele-chan: Who I haven't seen online in a long while ;___; Where are you?  
  
Unmei-chan: You're one I want to thank the most. I owe you, really, because you're one who has been there all the time ^.^ I always smile when I read your reviews, and I hope you like this story as well as the other ones. Thank you!  
  
- Bratty 


	2. Promise

Anna stared at her bedroom's ceiling as the sun rose out of her windowAll   
  
righty, people. Here you have it. second chapter. 25 pages long. God kill me.   
  
@_@  
  
- Bratty  
  
+++  
  
The Dark Side Of The Moon  
  
  
  
By: Bratty  
  
  
  
Beta-ed by: Cali-chan  
  
  
  
+++  
  
Chapter two: Promise  
  
+++  
  
  
  
Anna stared at her bedroom's ceiling as the sun rose out of her window. "Time to   
  
get up and wake Yoh," her mind ordered automatically. She didn't obey. She   
  
didn't have to anymore.  
  
  
  
She sat up in her futon and felt around with her aura for him. There he was,   
  
already up, in the kitchen. She sighed.  
  
  
  
While dressing up, she thought about how much Yoh had changed. It had been so   
  
quick, she hadn't known how to react in the beginning. Now she was just worried.  
  
  
  
The first day had been a complete surprise, when as usual, her first stop in the   
  
morning was his room to kick him awake. He wasn't there. Confusion taking over   
  
her, she felt around the house for him with her aura, and just like minutes   
  
before, she had found him in the kitchen.   
  
  
  
She had gone down to confirm this, still in her bedclothes, and found him   
  
cooking breakfast for both of them, when they usually ate whatever leftovers   
  
were left from dinner.  
  
  
  
That day had been surprising, not only in the morning, but during school time   
  
too, when for the first time, he stayed awake during the complete class period.   
  
And not only that, but he had actually offered himself to answer questions from   
  
the teacher, and got complimented by everyone from the great job he did with   
  
homework and school work in general that day.   
  
  
  
That first day, she had to admit, she had been pleased. It had been a nice   
  
change, to see him showing more responsibility that she thought him capable to.   
  
But as the week went by, she found out the reason for the change.  
  
  
  
He was up so early because he couldn't sleep at night. He did his homework and   
  
studied, to get distracted. He stayed awake in school, because he was afraid of   
  
falling asleep. No. He was afraid of what might happen if he fell asleep.  
  
  
  
Slowly, she had watched him getting older with worries. Not a pleasing sight,   
  
and more worrying that what she wanted to admit.  
  
  
  
She adjusted her tie and evaluated her looks on the mirror. She was ready for   
  
another day of silent worry.   
  
  
  
+++  
  
  
  
The house was silent as she made her way down the stairs to the kitchen.  
  
  
  
"Morning," She greeted Yoh as she sat at the table.  
  
  
  
He didn't turn towards her. "Morning, Anna."  
  
  
  
Of all people, she was the one he didn't try to fool with a fake smile. It was   
  
of no use, since she already knew something was wrong, and it would only anger   
  
her if he tried.   
  
  
  
It was also his way to say "thanks" for all she had done for him. Because, since   
  
everything started, until last night, she hadn't asked any questions. She had   
  
let him be, with the silent promise to - in the right time - tell her   
  
everything. Meanwhile, she only watched, supporting him and helping him keep his   
  
sanity by staying at his side all day long.  
  
  
  
That was something he was grateful for too, because without her being there for   
  
him all the time, he would have probably crashed days ago. But her silent   
  
support had been the best thing for him to hang on to reality.  
  
  
  
"I hope you're hungry, 'coz I made a lot of food," He called to her, still busy   
  
with the oven.  
  
  
  
"It's okay. If there's anything left, you can always call your friends. They'll   
  
eat the whole house, given the chance." In a way, she was asking him to bring   
  
them home. To end the silence, she didn't add.  
  
  
  
And like all the other times she had suggested it, his face clouded. "I don't   
  
think it's a good idea to have the guys here."  
  
  
  
She let herself wince at his words, not because they were hurtful in their   
  
negative to her plea, but because they showed how much he longed for the days he   
  
didn't have to worry about the safety of any of them. He now had to carry that   
  
burden all by himself in a silence that was slowly destroying him from the   
  
inside out.  
  
  
  
Yoh was still busy with the oven when he felt her rest her forehead against his   
  
back.   
  
  
  
"Anna?" He inquired confusedly.  
  
  
  
"Promise me," She said. Her tone was tired, and too, full of longing. "Promise   
  
me, Yoh, that no matter what happen, you will always smile."  
  
  
  
Still confused and worried, he looked at her over his shoulder, "Anna? What   
  
are--"  
  
  
  
"Promise it," She asked again, this time with a more pleading, desperate tone.   
  
"Please, Yoh... promise it..."   
  
  
  
He looked at her one more time, and his gaze softened. She too suffered, and for   
  
him, no less.   
  
  
  
He turned around, and hugged her gently, resting his head in the curve of her   
  
neck.   
  
  
  
"I promise."  
  
  
  
A silly promise, that was, because as long as she stayed by his side, he would   
  
always find a reason to smile.  
  
  
  
She hugged him back, and let herself rest in the silence of each other's   
  
company.  
  
  
  
+++  
  
  
  
Outside, two figures watched. One of them short, the other one sitting. They had   
  
been watching all of what happened, and the amusement was obvious.  
  
  
  
"Mr. Hao?" Opacho asked, looking at him with inquiring eyes. "How much longer   
  
will it be?"  
  
  
  
He smiled. "Getting tired of the show?"  
  
  
  
Opacho shook his head, "No, but he," he pointed towards the house, "Has   
  
promised."  
  
  
  
The smile on Hao's face widened. "I know."  
  
  
  
"...Mr. Hao?" He asked again, unable to understand his master's words.   
  
  
  
"Please go," Hao said, more like an order, "I'd like to be alone for a while   
  
now." Opacho nodded and disappeared.  
  
  
  
Hao allowed himself another moment of contemplation of the two in the kitchen,   
  
still hugging, like if just having each other so near could end all of their   
  
troubles. They only made the matters worse, for what was to come.  
  
  
  
Expression sharp, Hao's eyes glinted with threat. "Tell me, Yoh, now that you   
  
have promised.... will you be able to stay true to your word?" his words were   
  
quiet, but the danger was palpable.  
  
  
  
+++  
  
  
  
Inside the house, Yoh's hug became tighter around her.  
  
  
  
"Yoh?" She asked, noticing a slight shudder in him.  
  
  
  
"Shh.." he asked, eyes shut tightly, hands never wanting to leave her. "Let's   
  
just stay like this for a while."  
  
  
  
Anna, too, hugged him tighter.  
  
  
  
+++  
  
  
  
The bell announced the end of the school day. Yoh sighed and stretched his arms   
  
over his head.  
  
  
  
"Yoh!" He didn't need to turn around to know who that was. He smiled.  
  
  
  
"Hey, Manta." He greeted lightly.  
  
  
  
Manta smiled back. "Wow Yoh, you were awesome today! You actually answered   
  
correctly every question the teacher asked you!" he beamed. "Not only that, but   
  
you have actually stayed awake in class all week long!"  
  
  
  
Yoh smiled again, this time with a bit more feeling. It was nice to know that   
  
there were people like Manta in this world. People not easily tainted, and   
  
always cheerful.   
  
  
  
Manta frowned. "Yoh… you look tired" he gave him a teasing smile. "Anna has been   
  
giving you her hell training again, hasn't she?"  
  
  
  
Blinking, Yoh Asked, "Huh? Why do you say that?"  
  
  
  
"C'mon Yoh... I've barely seen you all week long, and when I do, you're always   
  
with her. Something's up with you two, huh?" He gave him a sly look. "So you're   
  
finally spending some quality time as a couple? HoroHoro will be jealous."  
  
  
  
Yoh blinked again, and for the first time in days, laughed with true mirth. "He   
  
has Tamao to worry about, remember?" Manta then laughed with him.  
  
  
  
Finding a reason to laugh like this felt so good... he missed that feeling. The   
  
look in his eyes had to be giving away what he felt, since Manta's expression   
  
softened with sympathy.  
  
  
  
An idea came to him, "Hey, Yoh, can I drop by your house tonight? I can call the   
  
guys, too!" He said excitedly, "We can have a party, for the weekend!"  
  
  
  
Yoh stared at him with bit of confusion, "A party?"  
  
  
  
A nod, "Yeah!"  
  
  
  
Thinking about it, Yoh gave him a cheery smile, "Why not?"  
  
  
  
Manta beamed. "Great! Tonight it'll be, then!" He turned to go to his desk, "Oh,   
  
and tell Anna I'll buy all the food!" he called over his shoulder.  
  
  
  
Yoh waved at him and looked towards the door. Sure enough, there was Anna, back   
  
against the wall, waiting for him.  
  
  
  
He smiled at the sight and picked up his backpack. Once at the door, they both   
  
made their way back home silently.  
  
  
  
The dirt road was silent, the wind being the only company of the two.  
  
  
  
"Was that a smart thing to do?" She asked quietly, looking down at the road.  
  
  
  
Yoh blinked, "What?"  
  
  
  
"The party," she answered patiently.  
  
  
  
He smiled lightly, "Oh, that." And looking up at the sky, "Why not? It has been   
  
a while since were all together, after all."  
  
  
  
He wasn't answering her. "Yoh, you know that's not what I--" He interrupted her   
  
by taking hold of her hand.  
  
  
  
"Tonight," He said quietly, "Just for tonight, I want to have a reason to   
  
smile."  
  
  
  
She looked at him with a bit of amazement. For the last week, it had become so   
  
natural for both of them to have so much physical contact, that it didn't   
  
surprise her anymore. It was just another form of reassurance in their current   
  
situation.   
  
  
  
What surprised her was the longing tone in his voice, when he looked at the sky   
  
and then at her, "As long as there are happy times, I want to keep smiling."  
  
  
  
She looked at him for another moment, and smiled. A true smile, one that was   
  
reserved only for him. Her hand in his tightened, and their walk back home was   
  
silent.  
  
  
  
+++  
  
  
  
For the first time in days, the house felt alive.  
  
  
  
That warm night, everyone was there. Manta and Ryu had been the first ones to   
  
get there – as always, to help Tamao with the food. Soon after, Pilika and   
  
HoroHoro had made themselves present. Chaos had started when the Tao's had   
  
arrived. All in all, it was wonderful.  
  
  
  
In the living room, yet another fight was starting. This time for the last   
  
sandwich on the tray.  
  
  
  
Two hands went for it, making both owners of said hands glare at each other.  
  
  
  
"Ryu," HoroHoro hissed, "You already ate eight sandwiches. This one's mine!" and   
  
he dove for it, only to find it snatched out of his reach by Ryu's longer arms.  
  
  
  
"No way!" Ryu growled back, raising his arm to make sure the sandwich was out of   
  
reach, "I may have eaten eight sandwiches, but I'm pretty damn sure you ate at   
  
least thirteen of them!"  
  
  
  
"Did not!"  
  
  
  
"Did too!"  
  
  
  
"Did not!"  
  
  
  
"Did too!"  
  
  
  
"Shut up, both of you!" Ren growled.  
  
  
  
HoroHoro stuck out his tongue, "Bite me, China boy!"  
  
  
  
"That's it!" and Ren jumped into the fight, which now consisted in Ryu sticking   
  
his arm up, trying to keep the sandwich away from HoroHoro's reach, while said   
  
Ainu was busy not only trying to get the sandwich, but avoiding Ren's glaive as   
  
well.  
  
  
  
Anna calmly walked towards them, and took the sandwich from Ryu's hand. The   
  
fight stopped and the guys watched as she calmly chewed of the food.  
  
  
  
Eyes wide, HoroHoro stuttered, "But…but…"  
  
  
  
She gave him a cool glance, "You want to say something?"  
  
  
  
Hanging his head in defeat, he muttered, "No ma'm…"  
  
  
  
"Good."  
  
  
  
The door was opened by a cheery Tamao, "Hey guys!" she chirped, "I got more   
  
sandwiches!"  
  
  
  
The three guys dived in immediately. Tamao considered for a moment to try to   
  
break the fight up, but Manta shaking his head told her it was best not to. So   
  
she sighed and sat next to the others.  
  
  
  
Jun smiled at the girl, "You're a hard worker. How can you make sandwiches so   
  
fast?"  
  
  
  
Tamao blushed a little, "Oh, it's nothing… Miss Anna told me that it would keep   
  
them busy, so I made Conchi and Ponchi do them for me." Suddenly, everyone who   
  
was listening to her looked a little green. She shook her head frantically, "Oh   
  
no, no! don't worry! They haven't done anything to the sandwiches, I swear! Miss   
  
Anna made sure of that!"  
  
  
  
Decidedly relieved sighs were heard all around the room. Manta smiled, and took   
  
notice of something, "Anna has been awfully nice… in her way, I mean." He added.  
  
  
  
Tamao took a sandwich from another tray, "You think so?"  
  
  
  
Nodding, Jun too spoke, "Now that you mention it, she hasn't scolded anyone in   
  
the whole night."   
  
  
  
Tamao looked around, "Where is she, by the way?"  
  
  
  
"Yoh isn't around, either," Manta noticed.   
  
  
  
"They're out there," Lee Pyron supplied from behind Jun. She gave him a thankful   
  
smile and looked towards were he had signaled.  
  
  
  
Outside, in the porch, were Yoh and Anna, sitting quietly next to each other.   
  
They had, somehow, sneaked out a sandwich tray and a couple of cold drinks. She   
  
rested her head on his shoulder.   
  
  
  
Manta looked confused, "What are they doing out there? Hey, Y--!" He started   
  
calling, only to be silenced by Lee Pyron's hand over his mouth. Manta looked up   
  
at his smiling face. "I do believe Miss Anna and Mister Yoh do not want to be   
  
bothered right now."  
  
  
  
The smile in Jun's face and the slight blush in Tamao's cheeks were enough of an   
  
explanation. He nodded, gave his friend another look and smiled.  
  
  
  
+++  
  
  
  
The night was warm, and a light breeze blew on to faces of Yoh and Anna.  
  
  
  
Still, they couldn't enjoy it.  
  
  
  
"He's still out there," Yoh breather into the night, and Anna closed her eyes,   
  
inhaling the night's air, tinted with Yoh's essence, because of the closeness of   
  
the two.  
  
  
  
And while during the past few days, such closeness between the two would have   
  
made any bad feeling go away, tonight that was just not happening. Even with the   
  
party, the friends, and the general joy around the house, the bad feeling hadn't   
  
gone away from the two. He, because of his inevitable bond to the problem. She,   
  
because of her ability to notice too much.  
  
  
  
He sighed again, listening to the sounds of the party. His friends were there,   
  
laughing and playing. A reminder of what he wanted to protect the most.  
  
  
  
But would he be able to protect them, against a power as great as the one that   
  
threatened them at the moment? A power so great that it was almost stifling when   
  
he felt it. Would he be able to fight such power, when the time came?  
  
  
  
He felt her long fingers intertwine between his. "You're worried." She said in   
  
an unusually soft tone. Yoh blinked and looked at their hands together. He   
  
sighed, "I'm just not sure about myself anymore."  
  
  
  
Anna hummed, understanding. "If it helps: I'm not sure about anything anymore."   
  
She said, looking ahead at the garden, "But I still trust you, and your words."  
  
  
  
Inwardly, Yoh smiled, remembering his promise. He tightened his hand with hers,   
  
"Thanks Anna."  
  
  
  
"Just remember," She said in a sleepy tone, "That as long as you stay true to   
  
yourself, everything will be all right."  
  
  
  
Yoh smiled, remembering several times when he himself had said such words. Who   
  
would have thought that the same words would be said to him in an attempt to   
  
cheer him but by none other than Anna? Life was something wonderfully strange,   
  
he mused, as he rested his head against Anna's hair, and inhaled deeply, feeling   
  
the courage and determination slowly growing back in his chest. "No matter what   
  
happens," he muttered for her, "Everything will surely be all right."  
  
  
  
The calmness of the night was broken by a sudden explosion, signaling that the   
  
moment was here.  
  
  
  
+++  
  
  
  
The explosion in the yard blew part of the house, and raising a thick cloud of   
  
debris cover the place.  
  
  
  
After the shock of the explosion, Ryu, Ren and HoroHoro had hurried outside to   
  
find what was happening; everyone else was told to stay inside, in case this was   
  
an attack.   
  
  
  
"Yoh!?" HoroHoro called, covering his mouth as to not to breath the dirt from   
  
the debris. He still coughed, but managed to catch a glimpse of movement nearby.   
  
"Yoh!?" he called again, and the lump moved more.  
  
  
  
The three guys hurried to the lump in the floor, and found Yoh standing up. In   
  
the second of the explosion he had managed to cover up Anna with his body,   
  
protecting her from any injury, but receiving himself a deep cut in his left   
  
arm. "Guys…" He acknowledge them, and as soon as Anna was free to move, she   
  
started watching on his wound.  
  
  
  
"Mr. Yoh, are you all right?" Ryu asked, kneeling to help too. Yoh allowed   
  
himself to be helped up by them, placing an arm around Anna's shoulder for   
  
support. He grunted, looked up, and glared, "…Hao…"  
  
  
  
Everyone but Anna looked shocked at his words. A chuckle was heard from above.   
  
"My, my, it looks like I've been found…"  
  
  
  
A unnatural breeze blew, and the debris cleared out, revealing the destruction   
  
around the house. Yoh, though, was still glaring up at Hao, who was sitting on a   
  
high branch of the old tree in the yard, looking down at them with a cheery   
  
smile. "Hi, little brother!"  
  
  
  
"HAO!" HoroHoro roared, with his oversoul done in a second, "What THE HELL are   
  
you doing here!?"  
  
  
  
"Come down and fight us, coward!" Ren growled, pointing his glaive at him. Hao   
  
ignored them, his attention completely focused in his brother. "My, that's quite   
  
a wound you have there. You better take care of that soon…"  
  
  
  
"Enough with the games, Hao," Yoh said firmly, standing in front of Anna,   
  
"You're finally showing your face after purposely making my life hell for the   
  
last week. What business do you have here?"  
  
  
  
Ignoring everyone else's shocked face at Yoh's words, Hao's smile didn't changed   
  
in the slightest bit, "Down to business, little brother? You really must be   
  
tired of this." Yoh didn't answer. Hao sighed. "My, so boring… but it's okay. I   
  
too want this over soon."  
  
  
  
Everyone tensed as Hao leaped down of the branch he had been sitting at. Yoh   
  
sweated, noticing that he didn't have his sword with him. "Anna," He whispered   
  
to her, who was still behind him, rosary firmly clapped between her hands. She   
  
nodded, knowing what she had to do. She turned and hurried to the house,   
  
stopping to give a last glance at Hao.  
  
  
  
He was following her with his eyes. A predator's smile in his face. She glared,   
  
and continued on her way.  
  
  
  
A growl caught Hao's attention, making him look at his angry twin. Yoh had   
  
caught him looking at her, and didn't look pleased. Hao gave him a cheery smile.   
  
"Feeling protective? You should. She's beautiful."  
  
  
  
Yoh's hands fisted. "What's your business here, Hao?"   
  
  
  
"I'm not here for a fight, Yoh," Hao started walking towards him in a calm pace,   
  
paying no attention to the threatening glares from Yoh's friends. His gaze was   
  
deep, as he stared into his twin's eyes, smiling, "Today I'm here to ask you for   
  
something… a request, that – I can assure you – will benefit both you and all of   
  
your loved ones, and me."  
  
  
  
Yoh knew that whatever Hao was there to request, couldn't be good. But his   
  
current position didn't give him much choice – he was hurt, disarmed, and   
  
surrounded by innocents who could be hurt if Hao decided so. So, swallowing, he   
  
decided that for the moment it was best to listen. He nodded, "What is it that   
  
you want, Hao?"  
  
  
  
Hao's smile grew wider, and the words that no one expected to hear came out of   
  
his mouth, "What I want, brother, is for you to quit the Shaman King   
  
tournament."  
  
  
  
+++  
  
  
  
Inside the house, Anna's steps could be heard as she made her way up to Yoh's   
  
room. She opened the door with a quick slide and saw the sword right across the   
  
room, against the wall, still in its sheath. She kneeled before it and, holding   
  
her rosary, offered a quick prayer to all of the protections gods. Being Hao the   
  
enemy they were about to fight, no precaution was too much.  
  
  
  
"Don't let any harm come to him nor any of his loved ones." She finished out   
  
loud, opening her eyes and taking the sword.  
  
  
  
"Miss Anna?"   
  
  
  
Anna turned to see Tamao peeking timidly into the room. She looked like she was   
  
about to burst out crying. "Tamao…" she said softly, and suddenly, found herself   
  
being hugged by the young girl.  
  
  
  
"Miss Anna! What are we going to do? Young mister Yoh… he will…"  
  
  
  
Anna patted her back comfortingly, "Calm down, Tamao… Yoh will be all right.   
  
Isn't he always?" She said soothingly. Tamao sniffed and wiped her eyes before   
  
any tears came out. Anna gave her a small smile, and then remembered something.   
  
"Tamao, where are the others?"  
  
  
  
Sniffing, Tamao sat in front of Anna, face flushed "Miss Jun, Miss Pilika and   
  
Young Mister Manta are still in the living room…we didn't knew what to do, so—"  
  
  
  
"Tamao, listen to me," Anna interrupted, looking at her in the eyes, "I want you   
  
to go with everyone, and get as far away as possible from the house, okay?"  
  
  
  
The young girl looked shocked, "Go...go away? But, Miss Anna…"  
  
  
  
"Tamao," Anna said firmly, "I know you want to help Yoh, and so does everyone   
  
else, but the best way in which you can help him is by taking everyone as far   
  
away as possible, so he won't have to worry for your safety."  
  
  
  
Tamao knew that Anna was right, so she wiped her eyes, and put a decided look on   
  
her face, "You're right, Miss Anna!" she stood up, "I'll-I'll do what you said!   
  
We cannot stay here, making Young Mister Yoh worry about us!"  
  
  
  
"Good," Anna agreed standing up, bracing the sword against her chest. "I'm   
  
trusting you," she said, and Tamao nodded, and ran out to find the others.  
  
  
  
Anna allowed herself a proud smile, since she now knew that Tamao's confidence   
  
had somehow increased over the time spent with them, and that was always a good   
  
sign – if Tamao learned to trust herself more, she could be a powerful ally   
  
against any enemy.  
  
  
  
But this was not the time for such thoughts. She immediately made her way out to   
  
the yard, and at hearing the muffled voice just steps away from her, she knew   
  
she was still on time.   
  
  
  
It was when she got near enough that she heard him say it.   
  
  
  
"What I want, brother, is for you to quit the Shaman King tournament."  
  
  
  
Anna frowned at this, and made her way silently to Yoh's side. He took the sword   
  
and whispered to her, "How's everyone?"  
  
  
  
"Away."  
  
  
  
"Good. You too, stay back. I don't trust him." Anna nodded, knowing better not   
  
to argue given the situation. Rosary in her hands, she was ready for whatever   
  
was to happen.  
  
  
  
Hao still smiled. "Actually, there's no need for you to worry. As I said before,   
  
I'm not here for a fight." His tone was almost cheery. "So, what's your answer?"  
  
  
  
Yoh didn't hesitate, "I don't know what you're really here for, Hao, but I'll   
  
answer you anyway. No. That's my answer." He took out Harusame out of its   
  
sheath, the blade gleaming under to moonlight. "I've worked too hard for this   
  
tournament. No one will make me quit. Especially you."  
  
  
  
"So there!" HoroHoro yelled proudly, "Ha! You thought that your fancy entrance   
  
and stupid words would make Yoh quit? Think again!" he laughed. Hao ignored him,   
  
gaze still on Yoh, whose heart pounded with nervousness, feeling that, somehow,   
  
his words had pleased his brother.  
  
  
  
When he spoke, his tone did nothing to reassure him, nor did the dangerous air   
  
that suddenly seemed to fill the entire house. "I admit that I expected that   
  
answer. A shame, really." His eyes focused on Anna, who glared icily at him. Hao   
  
gave her a smile, and closed his eyes, "Still, it's of vital importance that you   
  
accept my request, so I'm afraid that I'll have to insist."  
  
  
  
"Nothing you say or do will change my mind, Hao," Yoh gritted out, the feeling   
  
of danger creeping up his spine. Something was wrong, but he couldn't show any   
  
kind of nervousness in front of his brother.  
  
  
  
Hao chuckled, "You're firm on your decision, I see. I'm proud of you. Such a   
  
persistence is a needed quality in a fighter." His eyes narrowed, his smile   
  
widening, "But I, too, must persist in my request." He turned, and started   
  
walking towards the same tree he had first showed up. "I really didn't want for   
  
this to end in a fight, but since you seem to need some persuasion…. Girls!"  
  
  
  
And in a flash, the Hanagumi stood a few steps before him, facing Yoh and his   
  
friends.  
  
  
  
Kanna took her cigar out of her mouth, "you called, sir?"  
  
  
  
"Yes," Hao told them with a smile, "Yoh here needs some convincing from our   
  
side. Please, take care of that."  
  
  
  
Kanna smirked, eyes gleaming, "Gladly."  
  
  
  
Hao nodded at them, and walked past them. "Don't touch her." He whispered to   
  
Kanna, as he went past her. She kept her eyes firmly in front of her, and   
  
nodded, sparing a glare to Anna.  
  
  
  
"Mari, Matti, get ready," she ordered, and the girls obeyed, oversouls ready.   
  
"Matti, take of the blue haired one. Mari, the one with the glaive." In a   
  
second, said girls were both in front of their assigned opponents. Kanna   
  
smirked, "I'll take Master Hao's brother…"  
  
  
  
"Not likely," Ryu said, taking a step ahead, "I made a promise not to let anyone   
  
touch Master Yoh while I was around, and Bokutou no Ryu stays true to his word!"   
  
He prepared to do his oversoul, when Yoh's hand on his weapon stopped him.  
  
  
  
"No, Ryu." He said, looking at his with a serious expression. "Please, go away."  
  
  
  
Ryu looked at him in shock, "But, Master Yoh…"  
  
  
  
Offering him a small smile, Yoh started, "Tamao, Manta and the others are making   
  
their way out. Still, we can't leave them alone like that. Please, go with them   
  
and protect them – I'm trusting you," he said sincerely, and Ryu nodded, happy   
  
to receive such a praise from the one he admired.  
  
  
  
"Yes! I won't disappoint you, Master Yoh!" And winking at him, he made his way   
  
out. Yoh turned back to Kanna, and glared, readying his oversoul. "Prepare to   
  
fight."  
  
  
  
Kanna smirked, and took her cigar out of her mouth an threw it up in the air.   
  
The smoke cloud grew thick, hiding everything from sight for a second, "Stupid   
  
boy – I'm always ready! ASHCROFT!" And the knight of smoke appeared behind her,   
  
spear ready.  
  
  
  
Anna took a step forward, "Yoh, your arm…"  
  
  
  
"It's okay, Anna." Yoh said, not looking back at her, "Just stay back…" he   
  
lifted Harusame in front of him. "Amidamaru, into Harusame!"   
  
  
  
The fight had begun.  
  
  
  
"Koloro!" Was all HoroHoro had to say for his spirit to understand what to do,   
  
immediately forming a snow barrier around HoroHoro and Matti, who observed the   
  
situation with childish interest.   
  
  
  
"Wow! How interesting! I love snow!" she laughed like a little girl, while she   
  
touched the snow wall.  
  
  
  
HoroHoro smirked, "Well it's nice that you like it, because for the next while   
  
you'll be seeing LOTS of it!" he positioned his board in front of himself, ready   
  
for any attack Matti could prepare.  
  
  
  
She only smiled cutely at him, "Ah, I get it! You make a barrier so you can not   
  
only limit my attacks, but you make sure you don't interrupt you friends' fights   
  
either, right?" she said, amused, "Very smart!"  
  
  
  
"Thanks! But I'm afraid this is not the time to be getting compliments,"   
  
answered HoroHoro.  
  
  
  
Matti's gaze turned sinister, "In that," she took her broom with both hands,   
  
"you're right." Jack, her doll that until now had been hanging from her hand,   
  
suddenly seemed to have life.  
  
  
  
Her eyes shined as she raised the broom, "Trick or treat! Attack, Jack!" she   
  
yelled as she gave the first impulse hit to the doll, which flew towards   
  
HoroHoro, who was already prepared.  
  
"Ice shards!" he yelled, and suddenly, a shower of sharp ice shards was shoot   
  
out from his snowboard, but a quick movement from Jack's blades was enough to   
  
avoid the Ainu's attack.  
  
  
  
"What!?" shrieked HoroHoro, amazed, when Jack stuck his blades into his   
  
snowboard after easily going trough the ice shards shower.   
  
  
  
Matti laughed happily. "Isn't Jack wonderful? Go ahead, Jackie, shatter his   
  
snowboard!" She cheered, while her doll obeyed, stubbornly stabbing HoroHoro's   
  
snowboard with his blades.   
  
  
  
"I--- Don't--- see--- what's--- so--- FUNNY!" HoroHoro grunted until he got free   
  
of the hellish doll with a hard move. Jack landed in it's feet's a few meters   
  
ahead, blades ready.  
  
  
  
A quick look at the snowboard was enough for HoroHoro to know that the damage   
  
wasn't major, but still, another attack like that could shatter the snowboard.   
  
"Damn…" he cursed, and Matti laughed.  
  
  
  
"Oh, come on, don't tell me that's all you've got!" Matti faked a pout, "How   
  
boring! As soon as I break your board the fun is over?"  
  
  
  
"I'm not done yet!" HoroHoro yelled in indignation at being treated like that by   
  
Matti. She kept pouting.  
  
  
  
"I don't believe you! We only scratch your board a little bit and you're already   
  
cursing!"  
  
  
  
"Well in that case, we'll show you! Koloro! Shard Shower!" HoroHoro scream   
  
again, and Koloro answered immediately, attacking with a new shower of sharp ice   
  
that, even when directed right towards Matti, seemed to miss her by a lot.   
  
  
  
She only looked at him calmly, "That's the way I like it! Jack!" This time she   
  
didn't need to hit the doll, who with the mere order obeyed by cutting in a   
  
flash every single ice shard that was shot out of the snowboard into little   
  
pieces. HoroHoro insisted with his own attack, putting more and more power in   
  
it. "Dammit, Koloro! More power!" The ice storm increased it's intensity, adding   
  
a strong breeze that, to the Ainu's joy, had effect against the girl, who found   
  
herself obliged to make an effort to stay in her place.  
  
  
  
Matti had to shield her face with her arm, "Jack!" she called, "Blade shield!"  
  
  
  
The doll suddenly stopped his dance against the ice, and by sticking both blades   
  
together by the handle, he started moving them in a circular motion, like the   
  
reels of a rotor, making a very effective shield which cut anything that dared   
  
come close enough.   
  
  
  
But HoroHoro knew that he had the advantage, since he was the one attacking, and   
  
Matti was only defending herself. This was his chance. "Koloro, we can do this!   
  
More power!" again, the attack power was intensified by ten, and even when Jack   
  
and Matti's Blade Shield was strong, it couldn't keep up against the Ainu's   
  
powerful attack.   
  
  
  
A shriek came out of Matti's mouth when she was thrown back right into the snow   
  
wall.   
  
  
  
"Koloro!" HoroHoro again called for his spirit, decided to finish this match,   
  
and with a new strong breeze from his snowboard, he trapped the girl inside a   
  
very compact snow mass.   
  
  
  
The smile became present in his face in a second, "Done! This was nothing!" he   
  
lowered his snowboard, allowing his happy spirit to come out. Sweating, and   
  
panting a little, HoroHoro offered a smile to his spirit, "Good work, Koloro!   
  
Quick, too!"  
  
  
  
His spirit nodded, "It didn't take us long, either," HoroHoro laughed, a bit   
  
relieved. "Really, I thought we would see more fighting from her part, but this   
  
was for the best… she won't die in there, but at least it'll keep her trapped,"   
  
he said, lowering his guard already. "Now, to wait for the others!"  
  
  
  
But confidence isn't something to hold on to. HoroHoro didn't catch the pulsing   
  
aura coming from inside the snow.  
  
  
  
+++  
  
  
  
"My, it seems like the idiotic Ainu beat the girl with the broom." Ren noticed,   
  
listening to the shriek coming from inside the ice wall that HoroHoro had made,   
  
"While I get to fight with a little brat who still plays with dolls. Some   
  
enemies." Ren noticed lightly, glaring at Mari, who was standing a few meters in   
  
front of him.  
  
  
  
She looked down, hugging Chuck to her chest, like a little girl who's being told   
  
to go to bed. "The pointy-haired boy talks too much." She said, apparently   
  
talking to the ragged doll.  
  
  
  
Ren growled, "Wonderful. She talks to herself, too." Not wanting to lose any   
  
more time, he pointed his glaive to Mari, "This shouldn't take long."  
  
  
  
Mari frowned. "Mari doesn't like the pointy-haired boy."  
  
  
  
"I feel the same for you," Ren rolled his eyes, "Now, do you want to start with   
  
this already?"  
  
  
  
Silently, Mari took Chuck by the hair. Her hair obscuring her eyes, hiding any   
  
emotion. "Master Hao has ordered Mari to get rid of the Pointy-haired boy,"   
  
Slowly, she raised the hand with which she held her doll. Suddenly, a pink aura   
  
surrounded Chuck, making the doll suddenly look alive, and pint both guns to   
  
Ren. "Mari will not disappoint Master Hao." She said ominously, and suddenly   
  
Chuck started shooting an incredible amount of bullets in no time.   
  
  
  
With a pleased smile, Ren easily blocked all the shoots, "So, the girl can   
  
fight? That way it's more fun. You know what to do, Bason."  
  
  
  
"Yes, young master!" Bason answered obediently.   
  
  
  
And while to someone else, Mari's attack's wave would have been something hard   
  
to control, it was not an effort to Ren, who's easiness with the glaive was   
  
something exceptional. A superior smile appeared on his face, "Is this   
  
everything the little girl has?"  
  
  
  
Mari didn't answered, frowning more deeply, and placing more of her power into   
  
the attack. Ren barely had to do another little effort to have the new attack   
  
wave dominated.   
  
  
  
"Is this all the little girl has? Des Hao trust YOU to beat US? Dear God..." and   
  
with a sudden jump that got him over Mari's attack's way. Ren laughed "Is Hao   
  
making fun of us by giving us such weak enemies? Now I'll show him how to deal   
  
with Ren Tao! BASON!"  
  
  
  
"CHUCK!" Mari barely had enough time to raise her doll, who with a sudden quick   
  
attack could stop Ren's attack, right before it hit Mari, who saw herself   
  
obliged to jump back because of the attack's potency.   
  
  
  
Ren landed easily where moments ago Mari stood, "Child's games..." he smirked,   
  
his back to Mari.  
  
  
  
She, a little shaken because of the attack, glared at Ren, "The pointy-haired   
  
boy hurt Mari." She muttered as she raised Chuck. A glint of anger in her eyes   
  
revealing her intentions, "Mari cannot forgive him!"  
  
  
  
Ren snorted, "Forgive me? When have I wanted that?"  
  
  
  
Mari raised Chuck, "Mari will not forgive you! Mortal attack, Billy The Kid!"  
  
  
  
Chuck started firing, this time with more power, and a deadly intention, but Ren   
  
was ready. "So predictable..." he muttered, turning around way before the   
  
bullets were near enough to touch him, "And that's why, you're so easy to   
  
defeat..." he continued, raising his glaive. A secure glow in his eyes, when he   
  
gave the order, "BASON! GOLDEN BLADE!"  
  
  
  
Of course it was risky to do an attack in such a close place, but that had been   
  
his intention. More than one bullet scratched his skin, but none entered his   
  
flesh enough as to hurt him seriously. Still, he didn't felt any pain, while her   
  
mercilessly attacked Mari, who shrieked under the fierceness of his Golden   
  
Blade.  
  
  
  
It wasn't long before Mari fell unconscious, Chuck next to her, without the pink   
  
aura of the possession.  
  
  
  
Ren's wounds were several, and even if he had spent more power than he would   
  
admit, everything turned out perfectly. "Good job, Bason," he congratulated.   
  
  
  
"Took you long enough!" A mocking voice said from the side. Ren growled.  
  
  
  
"Shut up, HoroHoro." Ren said, trying to ignore him. HoroHoro, from the place of   
  
his battle, laughed merrily, sitting on his table, "Admit it, Ren! you were only   
  
showing off!"  
  
Ren couldn't take it, "Would you shut up!?"  
  
  
  
HoroHoro kept laughing, but now more quietly. "We still aren't done..." he   
  
remembered, and they both looked towards the place where Yoh stood in front of   
  
his enemy,   
  
  
  
Yoh and Kanna stood in front of each other, concentrated in trying to predict if   
  
the other one was going to attack, and ignoring the battles around them. Both   
  
were ready, but neither moved.  
  
  
  
"Well, young mister Yoh? Are you too much of a gentleman as to attack a lady?"   
  
She mocked, but Yoh didn't answered.  
  
  
  
He couldn't fall for the enemy's taunts. This battle was a important one, so he   
  
couldn't allow himself to get distracted in any way. He had to anticipate his   
  
enemy's moves, so he could stop them.  
  
  
  
His arm bothered him. The wound was more deep than what he had first thought.   
  
But even when he tried to hide this from Kanna, a cold breeze made him wince,   
  
something that Kanna noticed immediately.   
  
  
  
"Well, well, it looks like your wound is bothering you, am I right, young mister   
  
Yoh?" her eyes were dangerous.  
  
  
  
Yoh grunted, "I'm fine" but his pale face said something else.  
  
  
  
Kanna smirked, "I wouldn't say that... it's bleeding profusely, you know?"  
  
  
  
It was true, he had lost a lot of blood. Something that didn't worry just him,   
  
but Anna too, who watched from behind.   
  
  
  
Anna looked worried, "Yoh..." she started, but she cut him off.  
  
  
  
"I'm fine. Really," he said, and Anna nodded silently, knowing it was a lie.   
  
  
  
The conversation seemed to anger Kanna. "Feh, I'm sick of this," she said,   
  
frowning and looking at them with disgust, "I don't know what business Master   
  
Hao has with the two of you, nor do I want to know. I'll just follow his orders,   
  
so ASHCROFT!"  
  
  
  
The attack was direct, and easy to anticipate. Yoh dodged the gigantic spear   
  
that ended up stuck in the dirt, after he jumped. "Amidamaru, Buddha's blade!"   
  
he yelled when coming down, and cutting Ashcroft's arm.  
  
  
  
The arm dissolved into smoke, and the spirit re-appeared. Kanna didn't look   
  
happy at all, ordering the spirit to continue with its attacks.   
  
  
  
Yoh could only defend himself, which was effective, but tiresome. The attacks   
  
were fierce, and were making him retreat slowly. As the sword and spear clashed   
  
against each other, the blood flowed more and more out Yoh's wound.   
  
  
  
He was starting to get a headache, and the world spun around him. The sword   
  
weighed more and more by the minute, but he had to keep his spiritual power   
  
flowing into it.   
  
  
  
His knees shook, and the fierceness of the attack made him fall down. "Yes! Now,   
  
Ashcroft!" Kanna saw her chance, but just when the spear was about to go trough   
  
Yoh, a very familiar white rosary surrounded it.   
  
  
  
Kanna gasped and glared at Anna, who glared back at her, holding the rosary and   
  
stopping Ashcroft. Kanna growled, and Yoh took the chance to escape his current   
  
position.   
  
  
  
Furious at having lost her chance, Kanna decided to ignore the given orders,   
  
"Turn yourself into smoke!" she ordered, and Ashcroft escaped the rosary like   
  
water trough fingers. "You interrupted my fight, you idiot!" Ashcroft's attack   
  
was directed towards Anna this time, who observed with wide eyes the gigantic   
  
spear that was about to go through her. But in the last second, strong arms   
  
surrounded her by the waist, getting her out of the dangerous place, with a   
  
jump.   
  
  
  
Anna couldn't avoid a little blush when she observed Yoh's face, dirty and hurt,   
  
pale too, but fierce and decided, not taking his eyes off Kanna, ready for any   
  
other attack.   
  
  
  
Once they landed, he let her go, panting and tired.   
  
  
  
"Yoh.... thanks..." She said, and Yoh offered her the lightest of the smiled,   
  
before being hit from the back by Ashcroft, "Don't get distracted!" Kanna   
  
yelled, looking disgusted at them.  
  
  
  
Yoh barely had time to get up to avoid the next attack, "Amidamaru, we have to   
  
attack!"  
  
  
  
Amidamaru manifested itself from the sword, "But, Master Yoh, you are not in the   
  
best conditions for—"  
  
  
  
"We have to do it!" Yoh ordered trough gritted teeth, "I know we can do it,   
  
Amidamaru! I trust you!"  
  
  
  
Feeling his master's decision, and knowing that he couldn't do anything against   
  
it, Amidamaru nodded. He didn't trust this decision, and much less what could   
  
happen to his Master if he used too much power. But he had to try it, and put   
  
his best effort in it.   
  
  
  
A pulse of Yoh's aura made Kanna retreat. His pose, and the power that emanated   
  
from him, made obvious the fact that he was about to attack for the first time   
  
since the battle had begun.   
  
  
  
His movements were slow and precise, like a mortal dance between a samurai and   
  
his sword. A truly marvelous vision, that of the boy and the samurai, while they   
  
moved the shared body, eyes fierce and glowering.   
  
  
  
"Finally..." Kanna muttered to herself, smiling before Yoh's murderous look.  
  
  
  
The move was so fast that no-one could anticipate it. It was that amazing speed   
  
that made said move deserve its name. A speed that could only be acknowledged to   
  
a God. "BUDDHA'S BLADE!" yelled Yoh as battle cry, his sword easily cutting   
  
trough Ashcroft's body, making the smoke warrior fall in two pieces.  
  
  
  
Kanna watched wordlessly, the attack being more fierce that what she would have   
  
thought it to be.  
  
  
  
But it was pleasant.   
  
  
  
Very pleasant, she decided when she noticed how Yoh fell to the ground after   
  
using all of his power. His possession disappeared completely. "Yoh!" Anna   
  
called, hurrying next to him, unable to hide her preoccupation.   
  
  
  
With an effort, he supported himself on his elbows. Anna helped him, noticing   
  
how pale and exhausted he looked. She directed her gaze to Kanna, who smiled   
  
down at them. "Go. Yoh has beaten you. You have nothing to do here, anymore."  
  
  
  
Kanna's smile widened, making Anna's hidden nervousness increase.  
  
  
  
"Dammit..." Yoh started, glaring at Kanna.  
  
  
  
Anna looked at him, worried, "Yoh?"  
  
  
  
"I couldn't..." Yoh tried to sit by himself, but the pain was too much, making   
  
him need Anna's support to sep himself seated. "I couldn't...beat her..."  
  
  
  
More worried for Yoh's state that for anything else, Anna hadn't used her powers   
  
to feel Kanna and Yoh's fight spiritually. And even when at first sight, Yoh had   
  
been the winner, the truth was another.   
  
  
  
Kanna's cigar kept smoking, meaning that her possession continued. Yoh's,   
  
though, had drained completely with that one, tiresome attack.   
  
  
  
Anna paled, "The cigar..."  
  
  
  
A mocking laugh CAME from Kanna's mouth, "You thought Ashcroft's possession   
  
object was the cigar I threw up the air at the beginning, didn't you?" she   
  
stomped down her foot, and when she raised it again, on the sloe of her shoe was   
  
the cigar she had thrown up the air at the beginning. "Nope." The cigar in her   
  
mouth shone, and Ashcroft was born again from the smoke cloud, as powerful and   
  
imposing as ever.  
  
  
  
Kanna's laugh increased at seeing Anna's pale face, "What's wrong, Itako? Was my   
  
strategy too much for you? It was a stupid trap! Anyone could have defeated it!   
  
But this stupid boy was too worried with defending his poor little itako to   
  
notice it..." she made the word "itako" sound like something dirty.   
  
  
  
"Do you think this is over!? We'll help Yoh!" HoroHoro yelled, already running   
  
towards her, Ren right next to him.   
  
  
  
Kanna didn't bothered to look at them. "Mari, Matti!"  
  
  
  
Two enormous balls of energy took down HoroHoro and Ren while they made their   
  
way to help Yoh.   
  
  
  
"But, how!?" HoroHoro croaked, air lacking. Matti laughed from her place, seated   
  
on top of the snow mass in which she had been trapped until moments ago. She   
  
smiled devilishly.   
  
  
  
"Silly boys! You fell directly into our trap!" she cheered. Next to her, Mari   
  
observed with a dead expression.   
  
  
  
"T-trap...?" Ren asked, holding his side. There was no doubt that Mari's energy   
  
blow had broken some of his ribs.  
  
  
  
"Don't you get it, yet!?" Kanna's voice was that of a mad woman, full of glee   
  
and amazement. "You're more stupid than I thought! You fell directly into our   
  
trap! We drained you out of spiritual power, without spending even ten percent   
  
of ours!"  
  
  
  
Her words hit them hard. It was true. They had spent all of their spiritual   
  
power, wanting to end the fights as son as possible, completely forgetting that   
  
no-one that Hao sent to fight them could be so easy to defeat.  
  
  
  
For the Hanagumi, the expressions of utter horror and anguish in the boys' faces   
  
was something priceless. Everything had been so easy... fool them, by making   
  
them believe they had the upper hand, while they attacked by making almost no   
  
use of their own powers… so simple…  
  
  
  
...it was time to finish this.  
  
  
  
"Mari, Matti," Kanna ordered suddenly, giving her victims a superior look on her   
  
face, which was enough of a signal for her team companions to know what to do.   
  
  
  
The attack shower was strong and unstoppable. Ren and HoroHoro couldn't even   
  
defend themselves, not being able to see where the attacks came from. Was such   
  
the power they had been battling against only minutes ago, and hadn't noticed?  
  
  
  
Their screams of pain echoed in the empty house, next to the maniacal laughter   
  
of their attackers, who kept pouncing on them with no mercy at all.   
  
  
  
"HOROHORO! REN!" Yoh's desperate cry was only answered by a chuckle from above.   
  
And looking for the source of the chuckle, Yoh found the calm figure of his   
  
brother, looking down to him from the branch he was sitting, with a sweet smile   
  
on his face. "Hao...?" he had forgotten about him, and that he had seen   
  
everything that had happened, which undoubtedly, was nothing but fun to him.  
  
  
  
Hao gave him a sweet look before leaping down the tree in which he was sitting   
  
at, and started walking towards Yoh.   
  
  
  
"Give up, Yoh." His voice was like the one of a Father speaking to a whimsy   
  
child. "It's useless. You know it." And he walked towards his crouched form.   
  
Anna, next to Yoh, leaned protectively towards him, the 1080 rosary in her   
  
hands. Hao smiled at her, but kneeled in front of Yoh to be at eye-level.  
  
  
  
His smile was almost a mocking one. "Look around you, Yoh." he motioned, twin   
  
eyes never leaving each other. But Yoh didn't need to look around to know what   
  
was going on.  
  
  
  
His friends, all laying around in bloody heaps, gravely hurt, barely conscious,   
  
but still alive.  
  
  
  
But for how long, if this kept up?  
  
  
  
"Yoh," Hao started, eyes still locked with his. "You can stop this now, you   
  
know? I'm willing to let all of you go away, with the promise to never again   
  
bother you, if you quit the Shaman tournament." His face showed a almost   
  
angelical look. "It's not so hard, really. You just have to say it, and it'll be   
  
done."  
  
  
  
And as predicted, the indignant groans of the fallen parties made themselves   
  
present and Yoh had to smile – his friends would never give up, no matter what,   
  
would they?  
  
  
  
"Q-quit the tournament?" Ren spat some blood as he supported himself on his   
  
glaive. "Bullshit."  
  
  
  
"No way in all nine hells, Hao." HoroHoro supported himself up with the arm that   
  
wasn't broken. But still, the blood in his shirt gave away the wounds he tried   
  
to hide.  
  
  
  
But the words that Hao wanted to hear, still didn't leave Yoh's mouth. The   
  
hesitation was obvious in his expression – his mind was chaos. This wasn't good.   
  
He needed to press him.  
  
  
  
His eyes gleamed. "It seems like you need a bit more of a push, huh?" And Yoh   
  
then knew what was about to happen.   
  
  
  
"No, wait!" But it was too late.  
  
  
  
"Kanna, Matti, Mari," was all what Hao had to say for the Hanagumi to attack.   
  
  
  
It was immediate: The screams of agony from his friends, as each was attacked,   
  
again and again, mercilessly, by the Hanagumi, who watched smiling as their   
  
victims squirmed in pain.   
  
  
  
It was too much.  
  
  
  
"Hao, stop it!" The plea went out of his lips before he knew it, and the attack   
  
stopped immediately, as to not interrupt the important conversation.  
  
  
  
Hao looked at his twin with an intense look. "Are you ready to give in, Yoh?"   
  
but he could still clearly see the hesitation in his eyes. Doubt. Chaos.  
  
  
  
More pressure.  
  
  
  
"Girls," he ordered, and the attacks were resumed, but the screams weren't.  
  
  
  
They didn't have voices to cry out with.  
  
  
  
But they weren't dead – their presence was still in the air. But almost   
  
unrecognizable. Weak, almost faint… Not like the strong and imposing ones he was   
  
used to feel around him every day.  
  
  
  
He had to do it. He had to say it.   
  
  
  
Nothing was worth if it meant losing your friends.   
  
  
  
"Hao…stop them." His voice was now another – one that wasn't filled with chaos   
  
and indecision. He now knew what he needed to do.  
  
  
  
Hao knew this, and smiled. The attacks stopped. "Ready now, Yoh?"  
  
  
  
Gazing down, Yoh nodded. "Yes."  
  
  
  
And a victorious look made itself present in Hao's face. "Just say it, then," he   
  
pushed, like an impatient child. "Say it, and finish all of this."  
  
  
  
"Yes." Yoh's answer was almost mechanical as he stood up, shakily, supported by   
  
Anna, whose grip on her rosary was now white, and whose face was blank,   
  
undecided with the emotions she felt.   
  
  
  
And it hurt to know what was going on. It hurt to know what he was going to say.   
  
It hurt to know what was going to happen after.  
  
  
  
It was for the best.  
  
  
  
So she silently supported Yoh, and waited.  
  
  
  
"I, Asakura Yoh, now officially quit my participation in the Shaman Fight."  
  
  
  
And there was silence.  
  
  
  
Then, a low chuckle arouse from Hao's mouth.  
  
  
  
His laughing face was almost angelical, if not for the fact that his eyes showed   
  
the complete lack of human emotion inside him.  
  
  
  
"I'm glad to see you made a good decision for once, little brother." He stood   
  
up. "Girls, you may retire," he ordered without turning around, and the Hanagumi   
  
spared one last mocking glance towards their victims, and promptly disappeared.  
  
  
  
Yoh knew something wasn't right.   
  
  
  
The look on his brother's face was the one of a predator who now had his prey in   
  
reach. Something was wrong…terribly wrong… he could feel it, but what was it?  
  
  
  
And as he followed his gaze, he knew what was wrong.  
  
  
  
What was wrong was the fact that he, Yoh Asakura, had made the most horrible   
  
mistake he could have ever done in his life.  
  
  
  
+++  
  
  
  
The hospital was quiet as Anna and Yoh walked to the room he shared with his   
  
injured friends.  
  
  
  
"There's no danger now," the nurse had said, once all had been bandaged and put   
  
in bed. "But they need to rest."  
  
  
  
Under the excuse of having been involved in a gang fight, they were all admitted   
  
like troublesome children. And besides a few mother-like speeches from a few   
  
nurses, everyone else simply ignored them.   
  
  
  
He was the one with less injuries of them all – just that cut in the arm, and   
  
the bruise on the head. Aside from a few scratches, that was pretty much it.   
  
  
  
And that made him feel all the more guilty when he thought about the other guys'   
  
condition – none of them had awoken or shown any kind of consciousness during   
  
the whole process.  
  
  
  
And it was unfair, since Hao only wanted to get something from him – they had   
  
just been innocent people who wouldn't be in this condition if only he had made   
  
up his mind for the best sooner.  
  
  
  
But as he thought about it, he knew that even if he dared to voice those   
  
thoughts, he wouldn't get far. No, since he knew that regardless of the way he   
  
could have handled the situation, they would have always gotten themselves   
  
involved.  
  
  
  
Because they were friends, and that's what friends did.  
  
  
  
Once in the room, Yoh laid his tired body on the bed, and watched silently as   
  
Anna moved around the room, making sure everything was in order.  
  
  
  
She, after all, couldn't trust him to look out for the simplest things, such as   
  
making sure all important papers were at hand, that the sword's leather sheath   
  
was properly closed, and so on.  
  
  
  
And as she arranged his sandals next to the bed, she felt a sting in her heart   
  
that she had been trying to avoid until now.   
  
  
  
This was going to be the last time she would do this for him.  
  
  
  
It hurt now as much as it had done when he said that he quitted the tournament.   
  
It hurt because it was for the best, and yet, she completely hated it.  
  
  
  
She didn't want to end up like this, and she would have done everything in her   
  
power to change the way things turned out, had she the power to do so.   
  
  
  
But she didn't. And Yoh didn't, either.   
  
  
  
And because she knew that if he didn't quit the tournament, things would have   
  
turned out far worse, she accepted the new change of things.   
  
  
  
"Be careful to have things handy, Yoh. You don't want to lose them, do you?" She   
  
said as she made sure the house keys were in his pockets.  
  
  
  
"No, Anna."  
  
  
  
"And remember to do laundry at least three times a week." She busied her hands   
  
folding his very dirty and somewhat tattered shirt, when his hand over hers made   
  
her look at his eyes. "Yoh-"  
  
  
  
"Thank you," he said, sad smile on his face.  
  
  
  
And she fought the sudden wave of emotion that shook her heart. No. Don't make   
  
it worse. "Thanks for what?" She asked, pretending ignorance.  
  
  
  
But he didn't buy it. "For everything."  
  
  
  
Don't let it out… "Keep up training. Don't make all my work go to waste."  
  
  
  
A nod. "I won't."  
  
  
  
"And try to stay awake in class – I won't be around to wake you anymore."   
  
  
  
A sad smile. "I'll try."  
  
  
  
And when she didn't say anything else, his hand over hers tightened, and his   
  
eyes showed the deep sadness he felt. "I didn't want everything to turn out like   
  
this, you know."   
  
  
  
"It was for the best." Maybe if she kept repeating it, she would start to   
  
believe it.  
  
  
  
He closed his eyes. "Do you really think so?"  
  
  
  
She watched him with tender eyes, allowing herself a bit of emotion that she   
  
wouldn't show for anyone else. She wouldn't answer him. "Go to sleep, Yoh. This   
  
has been a tiring day."  
  
  
  
"Yes…" his breathing was now calm and rhythmical. He was asleep.  
  
  
  
And she hugged his shirt tight to her body, still fighting the tears she didn't   
  
wanted to acknowledge. "It was for the best…" she repeated under her breath.  
  
  
  
A change in the air let her know that it was time already, so she slowly placed   
  
down the shirt next to him – and in one last act of emotion, she took out her   
  
rosary and bandanna which then placed over his pillow, next to his head.   
  
  
  
Memories of a life that she was now leaving behind. She wouldn't want them with   
  
her in the place she was now about to go to. They would only bring back painful   
  
memories.   
  
  
  
Her face was shadowed as she made her way to the backyard of the hospital,   
  
where, under the moonlight, a devil with the face of an angel waited for her.  
  
  
  
"Ready now?" he asked, smiling.  
  
  
  
She didn't answer, and simply walked next to him, to the disappear in a blur in   
  
the air.  
  
  
  
She never saw the sad face that watched them from one of the building's window,   
  
rosary and bandanna firmly clasped in his hands.  
  
  
  
And then he turned, and laid down again in his bed, even when he knew that for   
  
that night, and for many others to come, he wouldn't be able to get any sleep at   
  
all.  
  
  
  
Because when he, Yoh Asakura, had quit his participation in the Shaman   
  
Tournament, he had quit his position as her future husband. Because she was   
  
promised to the Asakura who would become the Shaman King.  
  
  
  
And that Asakura's name was now Hao.  
  
  
  
+++  
  
Bratty's rants: Okay, people, I know you want to kill me. That's why I have   
  
THIS! *Bratty appears, wearing a full body armor* with THIS baby, I can survive   
  
bullets, sharp objects and whatever else you've got there for me, so BRING IT   
  
ON!  
  
  
  
Heh, now that you're ready maiming me (or so you wish!) it's time for   
  
explanations and dedications.  
  
  
  
Fisrt of all: Bratty is NOT an action writer, explaining why the oh-so-crappy   
  
action sequence, which besides LAME, only made sense inside my head. ^^; oh   
  
well, this is a romance fic, anyway…  
  
  
  
Second: This isn't over yet. Hell, not even I am that evil….  
  
  
  
And now….DEDICATIONS!  
  
  
  
Again, all credits for this, goes to Cali-chan, the most wonderful beta-reader   
  
EVER! ^^ thank you, thak you thank you! *bows* I'm not worthy of your help!!   
  
;__;  
  
  
  
This fic also goes to Natty-neechan, Ele-neechan and Rally-imotochan! The   
  
greatest cyber sisters ever! ^^ they're cute, cheerful and are the main reason I   
  
actually finished this chapter this MONTH…. They kept reminding me of it EVERY   
  
DAY…. Until I finally wrote the damn thing. Enjoy now! ^-^  
  
  
  
And this chapter goes specially for one person: Da*Mouse-chan. THANK YOU! THANK   
  
YOU! THANK YOU! For that AMAZING pic you made for mi "Moments" fic *__* I mean   
  
it! I'm still grinning like an idiot! (not to mention I have it plastered to the   
  
wall right over my bed! YAY!) And remember to update YOUR story! I've been   
  
waiting! ^-^  
  
  
  
And now…. REVIEWS!  
  
  
  
Cali-chan: Yeap, you were the first one… XD cool, huh? Again: thank you, thank   
  
you, thank you, than you for being such a wonderful person! ^-^ I mean it!!! And   
  
every passing day, I feel it too… the way the Hao dimension is slowly swallowing   
  
us…O.oU  
  
  
  
Boiya: *bows* Thank you! not only for your review, but for your wonderful yahoo   
  
group and you wonderful page! ^-^ and for everyone else: go join! Tons of   
  
YohxAnna doujins and GREAT piccys! Not to mention "THE SCENE" from volume 9….   
  
^.~ YohxAnna fans know what I mean…  
  
  
  
Mafaldyna: Ah! Thank you so much! *^^* it's always nice to receive praise for my   
  
work!!  
  
  
  
Panther: Ah, another authoress! *__* I'd love to read your story, but I'm afraid   
  
I'm don't know the Beyblade universe ^^; I don't have enough background   
  
information as to know what is going on, but I still applaud your work! ^-^   
  
  
  
Lady Mist: Aaah,! I'm sorry I was so late with this chapter! But to make up,   
  
it's a long one! ^^; I hope you enjoyed this chapter too!!  
  
  
  
Unmei-chan: Aaaah, you've been around for so long! *__* I'm so thankful to you!!   
  
and don't worry, you'll beat that darned Writers Block! I'll help you do it with   
  
my AXE! XD and please, forgive me for this chapter's ending ^^; I added so much   
  
YohxAnna at the beginning as t make up for what's goinna happen! (But don't   
  
worry, hon, I'm still a YohxAnna freak XD) thank you again!!  
  
  
  
Kage NoTenshi: Ah! So glad that you like my story so much as to read it not only   
  
in my Deadjournal, but here, too! *^^* I'm also honored to get a review from you   
  
– your stories make me feel so much at the same time…. Wheter is the need to   
  
cry, or the need to laugh, I love them all. ^^ please, keep writing!  
  
  
  
Misteryous reviewer: I don't know your name, but THANKS! ^^ Glad to know people   
  
like this fic!  
  
  
  
E.Feather: Yoh would give his life for any of his friends, and that's why I love   
  
him ^-^ the "only for Anna" thing was mostly because I'm a YohxAnna freak ^^;   
  
wheee! Hope you liked this chapter!  
  
  
  
Rally: IMOTOCHAN! *Glomp!* pase un GRAN cumpleaños! ^^ wheeeee!!! Ne, me encanta   
  
que te agrade la historia! XD y si, ese verbo SI existe en ingles.... creo...   
  
O.o; not sure... ^^u major le pregunto a Cali-chan, ne? ^^; como sea, mil   
  
gracias! Y tu también actualiza tus fics! Aunque ahora que te vas de   
  
vacaciones... ;__; un mes sin mi imotochaaan!!!??? *Bratty wails...*  
  
  
  
Da*mouse: CHEESE! *Bratty devours the food* Thank you! *__* Oh, cheese of my   
  
soul… love it XD bwahaaa! Thank you for reviewing, mouse-chan! And I hope you   
  
liked this chapter too! And remember: UPDATE YOURS!! ;__;  
  
  
  
Falqenn: *^^* deep? You think? Heeeee!!! Thankies! ^-^  
  
  
  
Unpredictable.l: Thankies for the review! ^-^ maybe it's short, but it's enough   
  
to let me know that you're around! XD thankies!  
  
  
  
Chocolate Lovah: I too giggle insanely when excited! ^-^ and I, too, love   
  
chocolate! *__* Oh, maybe hose two facts are related? O.o; LOL! XD  
  
  
  
Tracy: Woah, long review O.o; I agree with you in all, tho! XD Thank you, and I   
  
hope you liked this chapter too!!  
  
  
  
Sweet Anime Fan: You again! ^-^ Thank you!! glad to see you around! XD you too   
  
have been around for a while, something for which I'm grateful, too! Hope you   
  
liked this one, too!   
  
  
  
Sydney: Heiya!! ^^ I love your name! It has always been one of my favorites *__*   
  
oh, and "Itako" is, well….Anna. XD An "Itako" is someone who can call spirits   
  
from anywhere, at anytime! ^^ be it from heaven, hell or earth! And that's why   
  
Anna RULES!  
  
  
  
Ilovefanfics: Hope you liked this one, too! ^-^  
  
  
  
Nagumo: "a gem among the rubbish" O.O Woaaaah…. THAT'S a praise! XD thank   
  
youuuu! ^0^ I hope you liked this one, too!  
  
  
  
Fluffychans: Love tringles ROCKS! XD hope you like the way the story is going   
  
^^U Thank you!   
  
  
  
Kary-Malfoy: Ahh! Kary-san! Thanks for your review, and for liking this! ^^   
  
espero que este capitulo cumpla con tus expectativas, ne? ^^  
  
  
  
Moonwind: You liked the summary? *^^* that's nice to know. I was afraid it was   
  
too long, or confusing!  
  
  
  
Sarah22: Oh yeah, YohxAnnaxHao's RULE! XD I love a nice love triangle ^^ do you   
  
think the way I'm writing it is good enough?? ^^U  
  
  
  
Akum: don't worry, your review came to my inbox ^^ is just that FF.net was being   
  
a b*** at the time, and didn't saved the reviews (*wails*) thanks for your   
  
review again! ^-^ it's always nice t know that people cares!!  
  
  
  
Snowkatt#101: wai *^^* it's nice to receive a review from someone who isn't used   
  
to left one! ^^ I'm so glad you felt that my story deserved it! and you faved   
  
it!? O.O thank you! *^^*  
  
  
  
KiraX105: Aaaah! A review from Kira-san! *__* thank you! this was kinds hidden   
  
because of my lack of updating ^^; and because I took more than a month, this is   
  
so long! ^^ hope you like it!!  
  
  
  
Kary_Malfoy: Whee! Wish given! An UPDATE! XD  
  
  
  
Colerachel: Here ya go! The next one! Wai! XD  
  
  
  
*Bratty pants* damn… that was LONG! @_@ I never thought I'd receive THIS many   
  
reviews…. Not that I'm complaining *^^* keep reviewing, please?? *__*  
  
  
  
Love you all!!!  
  
  
  
- Bratty! ^-^ 


End file.
